Quotro
Quotro officially known as the Kingdom of Quotro '''is the main world and country on the server. To distinguish it from the server as a whole it is sometimes referred to as the '''Motherworld. Quotro was first generated as World 4 on 11 December 2010 and has grown into a complex, ordered world with over 2,400 buildings, extensive infrastructure and a political landscape. Etymology Quotro is a bastardisation of the Italian word for four - 'quattro'; this is a nod to the original name of World 4. History Generation (2010) Quotro was created soon after 9 pm on 11 December 2010 on an HP netbook. It was most likely created by ThatIsPeter or Diamond_Girl, but which is not known (the former being most probable). A small, underground shelter was built near spawn point by the first player. The world was then left for about three weeks. Wood & Cobble Era (2011-12) Singleplayer The netbook was brought to Nelson on a family holiday by ThatIsPeter soon after new years 2011. The Spawnsville Building was built near spawn point, but due to the poor performance of the netbook, the decision was made to live underground where the was much less surface area to render. A base was built in a hollow around a lava pool. The headroom was increased so a tree could be grown; this was progressively extended until the surface was reached, thus creating The Atrium. Once back from Nelson, the world was transferred to a desktop computer and work began on the surface around The Atrium. The settlement of Port Thomas quickly grew on the island around the atrium and a cobble viaduct was built to the west (now south). The cobble viaduct spawned the settlements of Birch, Honeyfield, Panda, Survival Peninsula and Lapis. Other towns were built around Port Thomas. Early Multiplayer from Diamond Girl during the first multiplayer test on 8 July 2011.]] On 6 August 2011 the world was opened to multiplayer for the first time after some testing in July. In recognition of his contribution, KingBlank (now Keristero) was crowned king of Quotro. The first players started their own settlements, such as Hillville and Carotown. These were generally built in conformation with ThatIsPeter's wood and cobble style. The move to multiplayer also brought about the creation of districts, the first local government, on 13 August. Districts remain the top level of local government today and all four of the remaining original districts are still led by their original mayors. Stone Era (2012-14) Golden Age Around May 2012 new players started to join the server that challenged the traditional wood and cobble building style, which then influenced ThatIsPeter's buildings as well. Settlements such as Neville, Moscow and especially Pumpkin City epitomise this style. These new settlement also decentralised Quotro from Port Thomas with the Soviet District and Eastern Quotro both being founded in this era. This was alsowhen Quotro was at its most popular with up to nine people connected at the same time. As the era progressed the building projects became larger and more brutalist. Stagnation and Hiatus Chronic lag and boredom led some players to grow frustrated with the server; this culminated in the December 2012 Centerton Fires - the largest griefing incident the server has seen after a smaller incident in November. Several large, incomplete structures that were too big to complete eventually left the server feeling stale and in March 2013 the server was put on hiatus. Quotro was replaced by the Earth Server until May 2014 when the Earth Server was replaced by Cube Roots. Renaissance (2014-16) In August 2014 the server returned with the destruction of the second parliament in Port Thomas and the establishment of a dictatorship. Construction during this era focused on Port Thomas and player numbers were generally low. The first major project was the removal of Port Thomas Airport and the construction of Aero Tower. Initial buildings generally continued the brutalist style of the stone era, but by October 2014 a new style emerged using colourful new wood blocks. This era also saw significant growth in Velocity and the first use of haste II quarries. Iron Era (2016-19) In January 2016 Keristero and ThatIsPeter constructed an iron farm that in conjunction with more refined and efficient use of haste II quarries led to an industrial revolution. This along with the liberation of many teleports started the iron era. Many buildings in this area us iron as a key decorative or structural element. The liberation of teleports led to explosive development outside of Port Thomas, particularly in the Void District. The iron farm, however, caused significant lag and the spawn point was moved, which greatly reduced the production rate. In 2018 the rules were changed allowing players with buildings to control government, thus ending the dictatorship and beginning the oligarchy. As iron became more expensive, it was used less as a building material; this culminated in the demolition of Keristero's incomplete iron tower in January 2019, which marked the official end of the area. The nerfing of iron farms in the 1.14 update in May 2019 also increased the value of iron and further sealed the iron era into history. Spigot Era (2019-present) New year 2019 saw a number of significant changes in the server. The first was the construction of a large gold and experience farm, followed by large automatic pumpkin, melon and sugar farms. These farms took the industrial revolution to a whole new level and basically broke the economy overnight. The server finally transitioned to Spigot and teleports, which were characteristic of the iron era, were tightened somewhat. The economy was also changed, making everything half as valuable. The Wiki was also started to better document the server. In February 2019 strict border controls were dropped and the Player Proof Fence was crossed for the first time since its creation in 2012. Players are now allowed access to the 'outlands' beyond the Kingdom of Quotro, where monsters spawn and teleportation is disabled. The Spigot Era has also been characterised by castle building. Six castles were completed or are under construction as of October 2019, including the Palace of Dreams. Geography .]] Quotro has a wide range of modern terrain, but approximately 20% was generated before beta 1.8, where most of the servers buildings are still located. All terrain generated up to and including some of release 1.0 is a permanent jungle biome. Notable features in the newer terrain include Quotro Siberia, which is by far the largest cold area on the server. Politics Main article: Government of Quotro Quotro is a oligarchical constitutional monarchy. The prime minister controls the government, so long as they have the support of the of the owners of the majority of the server's buildings. Ultimate reserve power is held by the monarch, but there is no constitution or legal precedent to determine what exactly this means. Local government is split into two levels. Districts constitute the first level and are controlled by a mayor. Districts can enact and enforce any bylaw that does not conflict with the national law. Most districts also contain boroughs, which can enact bylaws that do not conflict with the district or national governments.